The Path of the Sheikah
by batfan94
Summary: After leaving the Hidden Leaf Village, Obito roams the world as a paid assassin. But when he enters Hyrule, now under the iron fist of Ganondorf, he allies himself with a clan of Sheikah in order to end the corruption once and for all. Obito x Sheik.
1. Prolouge

**A/N: Hey everyone! Here is a crossover I've been working on while I was at camp. By the way, I've decided to give Obito some weapons from other popular movie and game characters. If you have a weapon that you would like to see Obito use, submit it in a review. Enjoy!**

**. . . . Oh and I don't own Naruto, The Legend of Zelda, or any of the tech from Assassin's Creed or Van Helsing. I only own my OC's.**

The Land of Hyrule

Two figures, their features hidden beneath hooded cloaks, slowly made their way across the desert. The wind tossed the sand effortlessly into the sky, reducing their visibility. As a result, one of them tripped over something heavy and solid, falling flat on his face into the sand. Casting an eye over the object in question, Sheik found that it was a human body, the surrounding sand soaked in blood. Evidence of a battle, such as broken arrows and armor, littered the sands around him. Sheik turned the body over, and suddenly found herself staring into the face of a boy, about 17 years old, unconscious before her. The rhythmic rising and falling of his chest confirmed that he was indeed alive. Her companion, his face hidden beneath his bandages, drew a knife from it's sheath and advanced to the boy's exposed neck. The dagger's blade was within an inch of his throat when Sheik grabbed his arm. The look he gave her was one of complete outrage.

"What do you think you are doing? You most of all know the laws of our people. He is within the boundaries of our village. We cannot let this stranger live!" he growled, trying to wrench his arm out of her grip, but Sheik held firm. Sheik's visible eye glanced back toward the unconscious boy before focusing hard on her companion.

"There is something. . . . different about this one. We will take him with us."

With barely concealed disgust, he sheathed his weapon as she carried the boy over her shoulder. Sheik struggled for a moment under her burden, but managed to straighten herself without toppling into the sand.

"Marik, if you please?" Sheik asked. Her companion sighed before throwing a Deku nut. They vanished, along with their newly acquired visitor, in a puff of smoke.

Obito awoke to the sweet smell of freshly made tea. He was lying in a soft sleeping bag, next to a warm fire. Resting on the fire was a small kettle, from which steam gently floated upward from the spout. The ninja tried to sit himself up, when a great pain shot across his body. He gasped, wrapping an arm around his side when he suddenly realized that his body was covered in bandages. Next to him were his old clothes, stained crimson with blood, sending a chill down his spine. His precious goggles lay shattered beyond repair, while his leaf headband, adorned with a long horizontal slash across the symbol, was draped over his other weapons.

"Ah, you're finally awake." called a voice from the adjacent room. Obito tensed as a masked stranger entered the room. The stranger was garbed in a blue body suit, adorned with a red eye. Instinctively, Obito's hand went to his eye where the Sharingan was hidden. The stranger's hair and bandages hid most of their face, save for their right eye, which seemed to pierce his soul with it's red color. His breath caught in his throat when he caught sight of the weapons hanging from their belt, and he instinctively went to release his hidden-blade. But to his horror, he found that the device was not on his wrist. He started to back himself from the stranger, until he felt the cold stone of the wall against his back. The stranger stopped and held out their hands in a placating gesture.

"Please," the stranger said, "Do not be afraid, I'm here to help you."

Obito didn't move an inch, casting a glance at his weapons a mere five feet away. The stranger reached up and pulled the wrappings off their face, revealing the face of a woman, about 17 years of age, like him. Her red eyes held a sort fierce pride, but also something else, a softness and light hidden beneath that pride.

"Who are you?" Obito asked, entranced by her beautiful yet piercing eyes.

"My name is Sheik. I am part of a clan of warriors and assassins known as the Sheikah" she replied in a smooth voice.

"Were you sent here to kill me?" Obito shot back, causing her to laugh lightly at his retort.

"If I wanted to kill you, my friend, I would have done it already" she answered. She turned her attention to Obito's hidden –blade. "Your weapon is of a design unknown to our people. How did you acquire it?"

"A friend built it for me" he answered, silently thanking his friend Leonardo for that blade, which saved his life on a number of occasions. He tried to rise to his feet, but a searing pain flared across his chest. Sheik caught him before he could fall. She helped him to the sleeping bag, where she offered him a cup filled with a potion.

"Drink this," she urged, offering the cup, "It will help you heal."

Obito hesitated, but he took the cup, downing it in a few gulps.

Sheik remained silent, then asked, "What are you doing in Hyrule?"

"I left my village years ago, and for the past few years I have learned the ways of other warriors."

"Which brings you here." Sheik finished. Obito nodded.

"Have you no other family?" she asked. Obito shook his head. Deep in her heart, she grieved for the boy, knowing his pain.

"Do you wish to stay and become one of us? Do you wish to become a Sheikah like me?"

Obito thought for a moment before nodding, a grin spreading over his face. "I am young, I will learn."

**A/N: So . . . what did you think? BTW I am making Sheik her own person so she's not Zelda in this fic. Remember to read and review, and feel free to suggest some weapons that you would like to see Obito wield, but they must be bladed weapons wielded by a famous character. Thanks for reading! **


	2. 3 Years Later

**Me: Hey everyone! Here is another chapter for you. . . . . oh yeah, and I don't own Naruto, Zelda, or any of the weapons or tech from Assassin's Creed.**

3 YEARS LATER. . . . .

Obito steadied his horse as he and Sheik drew closer to the gates of Hyrule Castle. The Uchiha found it astounding that a place of such beauty and grace could be twisted into a symbol of darkness. His hands tightened on the reigns of his horse in resolve.

'_The time has come for Ganondorf's reign of tyranny to come crashing down_' he thought. He checked his weapons, tightening the straps on his hidden-blade, loading shuriken and kunai into their respective pouches, before dismounting from his steed. He landed with a muffled thump, his boots making small craters in the soft sand, and turned toward the gate, but Sheik did not move.

"Aren't you coming?" he asked. Sheik's red eye seemed to gleam in the early hours of the night.

"Not this time Obito. This is the time to test your own skills and trust in your training. We need to find where Princess Zelda is being kept. We find her, and more people will rise against the Dark King." Obito nodded and pulled the cowl of his hood over his face, covering his features in shadow. Until he became an honorary member of the Sheikah, he was forbidden from wearing the sacred uniform, so he had to make do with the Assassin robes given to him by his friend, Ezio Auditore, when the Uchiha had trained with him in Rome. The only way he could become a Sheikah was by passing the test of combat which had to be fought against the most skilled swordsman in the clan. But that was pending that he actually survived this mission.

He walked slowly through the semi-crowded streets of the castle marketplace, drawing little to no attention. Anyone who did happen to see him merely went back to their own business. After all, the castle was still an important trading area for goods, even if rulers had changed. After the King of Hyrule had passed on, Zelda was next in line for the throne, but Ganondorf had other ideas, brining the soldiers of Hyrule under his sway and staging a coup. Zelda was captured and anyone who tried to resist was slaughtered. Obito had seen these acts of evil himself, watching the Dark Kings armies' sweep across the land like a plague. The Sheikah village, due to it's secret location in the desert, has eluded his grasp, and no soldier who has ever dared to venture into the desert has ever returned alive.

A Hylian soldier, a captain by the looks of his uniform, yawned as he paced through the jail to the door. Obito withdrew into the shadows, effectively making himself invisible to the man's eyes. The Captain walked into the night, most likely to carry out more nefarious deeds against the innocent.

But the darkness held no sanctuary for him.

Obito darted in the shadow's trailing after the captain: his participation in the coup was substantial and he had information that Obito wanted. Seizing his chance, he roughly grabbed the soldier and dragged him into a darkened alleyway. The Captain, though caught by surprise, pushed his assailant away as he reached for his sword. Obito was quicker. Swiftly knocking the man's feet from under him, Obito pinned the soldier to the ground, hidden-blade at the man's throat.

"Tell me where the Princess is being held." he whispered. The guard's courage seemed to fail him under the Uchiha's hard gaze.

"I don't know I swear!" the guard pleaded, and felt the point of the hidden-blade dig into his skin. Finally, he cracked.

"Okay, okay! They are moving her to the castle dungeon in two days." he cried, feeling warm blood trickle down his neck.

"Why?" Obito growled.

"The King wants to make an example of her, to show all of the rebels that there is no use fighting him. You're one of them aren't you? You have no idea what power his majesty possesses. You can't win!" the man said.

Obito smiled underneath his hood, "He hasn't met me yet." and raised his blade. The man's eyes widened in terror.

"No, no, please no!" he yelled.

"_Requiescat en Pace."_ Obito said solemnly, slitting the man's throat. Blood flowed from the man's jugular as he tried in vain to staunch the flow. Leaving the man in his death throes, before heading in the direction of the desert.

"Your skills have greatly improved Obito." Sheik commented, her red eyes shining bright.

"Thank you Sheik-sensei" Obito replied bowing respectively, a light blush on his face. Over the years he had trained with her, Obito had begun to develop feelings for the Sheikah, bordering on the verge of love, but he kept those feelings hidden for now. It was frowned upon for a teacher and student to become romantically involved, so he planned to wait until he became a Sheikah and then he would confront her and tell her how he felt.

"Did you find any useful information?" she asked, bringing his thoughts back to the present. Obito nodded.

"We should get back to the village to inform the master. No doubt he will be pleased by our progress"

THE SHEIKAH VILLAGE

The Master Aldez observed the two warriors as they entered the hall. Aldez was as wise as he was old; at age 89, he was the Master of the Sheikah clan. Sheik and Obito bowed before him, and Aldez gave a gentle smile.

"Rise my students." he said, "What news do you bring me?"

Obito rose, "The Princess will be moved to the castle in two days, where Ganondorf plans to execute her publicly so that no one will try to stand against him."

Sheik added, "It was Obito who carried out the mission. He used the opportunity to test his skills."

"Ah! So it seems you student is progressing admirably?" Aldez asked Sheik. He had always had a certain fondness for the Uchiha, and the boy's courage reminded the master of himself when he was younger.

"Yes, and if I may be so bold to ask, I would like to request that he be tested to join our ranks as an honorary Sheikah."

Aldez looked from Sheik to Obito and back again.

"Obito," he said gently, "go get some rest. You have had a long day"

Without another word, Obito turned to leave. Once the door was shut, Aldez sighed heavily, lying back in his chair, never taking his eyes off Sheik.

"You do realize what you are asking? Who he must fight?"

Sheik's eyes widened in realization, "No. . . . you don't mean _him _do you?"

"I cannot change what lies in store for him. Obito must face him." Aldez said with a mixture of sadness and authority. With a wave of his hand he dismissed her.

"Go and rest, Sheik. For Obito will need you for the coming battle"

**A/N: Oooooooohhhhhhh! A cliffhanger! Be sure to review and check out my writers challenge fic if you are interested in explaining Obito's meeting with Ezio. Maybe I'll bring him in a future chapter. Hmmm. Well I hope you enjoyed the fic. Please review if you want to see a new weapon Obito should use! BUT PLEASE REVIEW, AND NO FLAMES!**


	3. Memories of the First Encounter

**Me: Chapter #3 guys, here for you.**

**(Lawyer walks in, holding a briefcase)**

**Me: Fine, I don't own Naruto, Zelda, or Assassin's Creed.**

**(Lawyer smiles, until he gets hit in the face with my Turbo Charged Gravity Hammer)**

**Me: HA! Take that Corporate! Now on with the story!**

The following morning was largely uneventful. . . . . . well except for what happened with Master Aldez. He was inside the spacious hall that served as his meeting room with other Sheikah, and most of the time these meetings were more or less calm and peaceful.

This was not one of those days.

The doors to the chamber slammed open, and another Sheikah stormed in. He was dressed similarly to Sheik, minus the bandages around his face, revealing the long scar running over his left eye. It looked like it was covered in a milky white mist. **(A/N: He's blind in one eye people.)** His fists were shaking with barely controlled fury.

"Marik", the master welcomed politely, inclining his head in greeting. Marik was not pleased.

"Is it true? Are you seriously going to accept this . . . this . . . _outsider_ into our clan?" he growled, his good eye narrowing in displeasure. Aldez, however, remained calm. He knew that Marik would react like this, since he was one of the select few who opposed Obito living among the villagers in the first place.

"If he passes the trial by combat, then yes I am." he answered simply. Marik looked at his master with such a glare that if it were a weapon, would have eclipsed any weapon in the world.

"But why? He is not one of us! He is nothing but a pathetic, pitiful excuse for a-"

"SILENCE!" roared Aldez, rising to his feet. His chest heaving, he raised a hand to point at Marik. "That boy is a brother and will be respected as such! If you are so keen to disregard this, than you will be subjected to a punishment so severe, it will make the loss of your eye seem infinitesimal! Do I make myself clear?"

The sudden outburst took Marik completely by surprise. For a moment, he remained still, and then he turned on his heel and made for the door. Before he reached the door, Marik sneered, "If you are so bent on your decision, then I hope you will not be surprised when I break him in front of you and the village, _Master"._

Once the door slammed shut, Aldez collapsed wearily in his chair, his thoughts traveling back to when Obito and Marik first did battle.

**FLASHBACK**

_**Obito coughed up blood as Marik delivered a kick to Obito's chest, sending him crashing into a wall before collapsing to the ground. Sheik tried to run to his aid, but Marik's subordinates grabbed her by the arms, laughing as she struggled in their grasp. Marik casually circled his victim as Obito tried to rise to his feet, only to receive a merciless kick to the ribs. He grinned evilly as Obito rose shakily to his feet, extending his hidden-blade.**_

_**Marik's eye's narrowed as he drew his own sword with a hiss of metal on metal, "Your fancy toy won't save you now! Now I'll do what I've should have done when I found you!"**_

_**He thrust forward with his weapon, eyes aglow with hate. In a split-second, Obito ducked underneath the blade and sliced upward with his Assassin weapon. The next thing he knew, Marik was screaming in unbearable agony, a hand covering his left eye. Obito watched as blood started to seep through the Sheikah's fingers. The small crowd was stunned silent at the abrupt turn of events. Marik rounded on Obito, his good eye ablaze with fury as he hurled himself at the ninja. The Uchiha had no time to dodge the blow, as the sword pierced his right shoulder, pinning him to a wall. His cry of pain was silenced as Marik's bloody hand wrapped around his victim's throat. Obito felt the world start to grow dark as the life was literally chocked from his body.**_

_**Suddenly, a chain wrapped itself around Marik's hand, dragging him to the feet of a furious Master Aldez. At his call, two other Sheikah roughly grabbed Marik.**_

"_**Take him to the dungeon." Aldez said coldly. He looked back to Obito, who was being tended to by Sheik. Pulling the blade from his shoulder, she helped him to his feet.**_

"_**Sheik, take him to the infirmary. The poor boy needs help immediately."**_

_**END FLASHBACK**_

Aldez held his head in his hands, praying to the Goddesses to protect Obito Uchiha.

**ME: Review guys!**


	4. The Trial by Combat

**Me: Chapter #4 guys, here for you. I don't own Naruto, Zelda, or Assassin's Creed.**

Obito awoke at sunrise, his usual time nowadays. After he left Konoha, he was not the super-late prankster he was known for being. That part of him died with Rin, years ago. Even now, the memories continued to haunt him.

_Obito dove into the cave, calling Rin's name over and over. For a second, there was only silence, then a deep chuckle resounded through the cave, sending chills down his spine._

"_Come looking for the girl, did you?" the stone nin replied as he emerged from the shadows, dragging a horrifyingly familiar body behind him. The ninja threw the body at Obito's feet, savoring the Uchiha's despair. Feeling like his legs were filled with lead, Obito stumbled closer to the body. He fell to his knees beside Rin, fighting back the tears behind his goggles. The stone nin raised his blade, ready to pierce Obito through the heart. _

"_Now you can join her!" he yelled, weapon poised for the killing blow, when Obito snapped. In a flash of movement, Obito launched himself at Rin's murderer._

The pain of Rin's death cut more deeply than any weapon could ever have. That day, something changed inside the young Uchiha reject, and a promise was made that he would get stronger, whatever it took. He was more withdrawn, and his new training regimen made him as deadly as Might Guy. He rarely used jutsu anymore, and the magic in Hyrule caused any jutsu he did use to require more chakra than usual. He put on his shirt, concealing the many scars lining his torso. After getting dressed, he strapped on his hidden-blade, testing the mechanism.

It was time to put his skills to the test.

In the dueling ring, the rest of the village gathered to watch the match. The crowd was abuzz with excitement, and even a few of the village youth had painted a banner of Obito's Sharingan. The children were fascinated by Obito's stories of other lands, and they constantly followed him around. Other villagers enjoyed the boy living in the village. He brought a new feeling to their home: happiness. Silence fell over the crowd as Aldez stepped forward to the podium.

"Citizens, we are gathered here today to witness the passing of one of our brothers to manhood."

Near the entrance to the arena, Sheik helped Obito attach the Uchiha's Assassin armor onto his body. She was giving him last minute pointers while she tightened the straps.

"-he favors his left side, so be sure to counter to the right." she finished, fastening the last strap.

"Thanks, I'll remember." he answered. For a moment, neither of them spoke, then they embraced one another in a tight hug.

"Please . . . . be careful." she whispered in his ear. Obito couldn't help but give a small smile in return.

"I will."

The gate opened, and Obito walked into the blazing sunlight. There were cheers from the crowd, but Obito's attention was fixed on Marik, his opponent. Marik made a sweeping gesture to the crowd, "An audience has gathered to witness your failure _outsider_."

Obito said nothing as he drew his sword, the metal blade glinting off the sunlight. He wouldn't be baited into attacking in anger ever again. Marik wearily eyed the hidden-blade strapped to his opponent's arm as the two combatants began to circle one another.

Marik struck first with a simple overhand strike, which Obito brushed aside with his own blade, then launched an aggressive series of blows. Marik was forced to retreat a few steps to regain his footing. Obito decided to keep pressing the offensive, making quick attacks to keep his opponent off guard. The Sheikah was taken aback by the Uchiha's improved skill with a sword.

"Oh," he sneered, "so the stranger has learned to use a blade."

"I've had a lot of practice." Obito replied, parrying his opponent's blade aside and nicking Marik's cheek with the tip of his weapon, drawing blood. Marik growled as he wiped the blood from his face. Again he attacked. Obito was to slow to react in time, feeling his enemy's weapon slash his arm and crying out with the pain. With a mighty swing, their blades clashed again in a chorus of metal on metal. Locking their blades together, Marik's free hand curled into a fist aimed at the Uchiha's face. The blow connected to the ninja's jaw with a thud, sending him back a few steps. Marik kept hammering his opponent's sword, forcing Obito on the defensive. Another blow sent Obito's sword out of his hand.

Marik now advanced in earnest, thrusting with the weapon. Obito grabbed Marik's arm and delivered a kick to his chest, forcing his opponent to relinquish the hold on his weapon. Now the duel had evolved into a brutal fistfight. Roughly grabbing Obito's shoulders, Marik drove his knee into Obito's stomach. The ninja's eyes widened as the air was driven out of his lungs.

Watching from the crowed, Sheik cringed as Marik continued to mercilessly beat Obito. The crowed remained silent as the battle continued.

Marik had Obito pinned to the wall by his throat. His face held an evil grin as he watched Obito struggle, his eyes shut tight with pain. He roughly shook Obito, "Look at me! I want to see the lights leave your eyes as you die."

Obito's eyes fluttered open, revealing the Sharingan spinning rapidly. Suddenly, as if they had gained a mind of their own, Marik's hands released Obito from their grip.

"What magic is this?" he snarled, trying to regain control of his limbs. Obito seized his chance and began to attack, throwing Marik to the ground. Seeing his sword, Marik reached for it, but Obito was faster. With one swipe of his hidden-blade, he sliced a deep gash in Marik's arm. Cradling his wounded arm, he looked up defiantly at Obito, who now held Marik's sword in his hand.

"Do it." he spat at the Uchiha, "Finish me!"

Drawing his weapon back, Obito impaled the sword into the sand barely an inch from Marik's face. Without a word, Obito turned and walked away. The stunned crowd, finally realizing what had happened, exploded into cheers.

Those cheers quickly turned to cries of alarm when Obito suddenly fell to his knees, holding his wounded arm. Marik laughed as he threw a deku nut, vanishing in a puff of smoke. In a flash, Sheik caught the Uchiha before he collapsed, while Aldez examined Marik's discarded weapon.

"It was poisoned!" he spat bitterly, "Marik was prepared for anything! He coated his blade in Shadow Venom!"

"Obito!" Sheik cried, shaking the boy. The Uchiha's eyes opened slightly and he smiled weakly for a moment before falling unconscious. Aldez called for a medic, and in no time, Impa was by their side.

"Bring him to my home. There might be a chance that we can save him!" she ordered.

**OMG! The plot thickens! What will happen to Obito? Where has Marik gone? Why am I asking you all this when I know the answers to these questions in the first place?**

**Thanks to ****WritingBookworm**** for reviewing for my story. And as for Assassin's Creed is tied into this. . . .**

**If you have seen the Nightmare before Christmas, you know that all the worlds are connected by the doorways in the forest. Same basic principle. Obito found the doorway and can access the worlds. **

**Please remember to review. **


	5. Orders and Visions

**Me: Hey guys, here is another chapter for you. I don't own Naruto Zelda, or Assassin's Creed.**

_**Hyrule Castle**_

The drone of the organ echoed through the king's chamber, it's deep notes dark and profound in the air. Illuminated by the light of the moon, Ganondorf sat before the grand instrument, his hands dancing along the keys with a professionalism born from years of practice. But this was not music written on sheets. No, this work of genius reflected himself, namely a rich and powerful composition worthy of the darkness he worshiped throughout his life. As the last chord hung in the air, a new noise alerted the King to another presence.

It was clapping, slow and deliberate, like the rhythmic ticking of a clock. Furious, Ganondorf whirled around to identify the vermin who dared to enter his sanctum, only to see Marik leaning casually against a stone pillar. In a flash, he was within a foot of Marik, his hand glowing with dark magic as his rage grew.

"What are you doing here?" the king whispered, " I told you to remain in the village until I gave the orders to move!"

Marik shrugged nonchalantly, as if it were no concern of his. "There were. . . . complications." he said, gesturing to his injured arm. Ganondorf noticed that the rest of these garments were stained crimson with blood. Taking a deep breath, the king started to pace about the room.

"What of this hooded man? The Assassin?" he asked, "I trust that he has been disposed of?"

Marik grinned evilly, "A little scratch and some shadow venom will do wonders your majesty."

The King nodded in satisfaction. One less thorn in his side. The King turned to his spy, "They will be quick for revenge, so we must be swift. Take the garrison of Darknuts and march on the villages."

Marik bowed deeply. "Yes your highness." As he turned to leave, Ganondorf gave him one last order.

"Wipe them out. _All of them_."

**Back with Obito. . . . (btw, I would listen to the song "Assassin's Creed Theme" by Jesper Kyd and Loren Balfe from Assassin's Creed Revelations while reading this part. It fits the mood.)**

Obito's eyes snapped open, sitting bolt upright with his body covered in a cold sweat. His breathing came in ragged gasps as he tried to calm his thundering heart. Looking around, though, only made his heart beat faster. There was nothing, except darkness: pure, black, indefinable shadow.

Suddenly, there was a flash of light and a woman appeared next to him. His eyes widened as he took in her appearance. She appeared human, but at the same time, she seemed to be not of this world. She was dressed in regal robes which flowed elegantly down her body, while her face seemed to glow like a hundred suns.

_Hello Obito Uchiha,_ she said. Her sweet, melodic voice seemed to come from everywhere and nowhere.

_Do you know who I am?_ she asked him gently.

Obito nodded, overcome with awe, "You're Farore, Goddess of Courage."

The goddess smiled warmly, _I have been watching you for a long time my child. You have shown true courage, Obito, and it is a trait that I value highly._

Obito frowned, "I'm not brave. You said that you have been watching me? Then you know that I'm not courageous."

Farore sighed, which resulted in a gentle wind sweeping over them. With a wave of her hand, a circular mirror appeared out of thin air. She beckoned him closer to the reflecting glass.

_Look into the mirror, my child. What do you see?_ she asked. The ninja stared into the mirror, seeing only his reflection. Confused, he glanced back at the goddess.

"I see my reflection, nothing more." he stated bluntly.

She shook her head, _Your eyes deceive you, don't trust them. Look again._

Obito shook his head, frustrated. Not trust his eyes? But then he shrugged. '_Makes as much sense as everything else right now.'_

Again, he focused on the mirror. Slowly, his reflection shifted to when he was younger, clad in the white robes of an Assassin. The image shifted to show Obito running to the edge of a tall building. Not breaking his stride, he threw himself fearlessly of the edge. For a moment, he seemed to hang in midair, and then slowly, he began his descent. There was no terror on his face, only calm acceptance.

Again the image shifted, showing a beaten Obito lying at the feet of Kakashi Hatake.

"You're pathetic Uchiha! You're always late, you're a crybaby, and you haven't even got the skills to last in a simple sparring match! Not that it would help you anyway."

Disgusted, the silver haired ninja turned his back on the Uchiha.

"It's time to end this" he said coolly, and suddenly launched his fist at Obito. There was a flash of movement, and Obito's hand was curled around his opponent's fist. He glared at Kakashi, his eyes taking on a reddish tint.

"You're right. No holding back."

Farore looked at Obito, watching his expression as the images shifted once more. As more images and memories flashed by, Farore spoke to the astonished Uchiha.

_You have more courage than a hundred knights or Assassins. But the battle ahead will be no simple task. Even now, my sisters and I play a dangerous game against the forces of darkness. You are the ace they never expected. You are destined to finish the fight._

The goddess' form flickered for a moment, and a frown covered her face.

_My time to depart is at hand_, she stated and gently laid her hand over his heart. Obito felt the warmth of a fire race through his body.

_Never give up my child. Your courage and will, not your Sharingan, are your greatest weapons._

There was a bright flash of light, and Obito found himself back at the Village, pondering what had just transpired.

**Me: review please!**


	6. The Journey and The Question

**A/N- Hey guys. I know its been a while and yes I am trying to finish my deadliest warrior story but I'm running into some complications. But anyway I don't own Naruto, Zelda, or Assassin's Creed.**

The Sheikah Village

Obito's eyes snapped open, sitting bolt upright on the futon he currently occupied. He took a deep breath to calm him rapidly beating heart, and after a few moments, it's rhythm had slowed to it's normal place. He raised his arm to wipe the beads of sweat that formed on his brow, taking deeper breathes as he analyzed his surroundings.

"Humph, it's about time." Impa said as she came into the room with a look of disapproval on her face. Impa, while a staunch ally of Aldez, did not approve of the young ninja being integrated into their village. That's not to say that she would not aid the boy when he needed it, but it irked her to always have him injured and needing medical attention.

"Just once, can you go for ONE day without injuring yourself?" she said with a tinge of ice in her voice. She knelt by his side and began to unwrap the bandage on his arm. Obito hissed as pain shot through his arm, but Impa just rolled her eyes.

Obito looked away and thought, _'No it seems that's all that I am good for. I can't even remember the last time I went through a fight without help.'_His mind began to wander back to when his whole life fell apart, years ago in Konoha.

**Seven years ago…..**

_**Obito let out a sigh of relief at the sight of Konoha's massive wooden gates. Finally, he was home. But he looked down at the medkit in his hands, and he fought the tears starting to overcome him. Yes, he survived, but as he looked back at Minato-sensei and Kakashi, he found that he took no joy from that fact.**_

'_**Why Rin? You didn't deserve to die! So why did it have to be you!' he thought, tightening his grip on the medkit, adorned with a purple ribbon. He felt like his body was moving of it's own violation, walking the familiar path toward his home. He felt the glares of the Uchiha, heard the whispers of pity and shame, but he did not care. He looked up and saw the disapproving glare of his Uncle Fugaku, while his little son Itachi looked on with no expression on his face. Obito turned away and shut the door to his home, running up to his room, a place where no one could judge him. He let the tears flow freely, letting out all the pain and sorrow out, eventually crying himself to a fitful slumber.**_

_**He awoke to the sounds of a heated argument downstairs only a few hours later, their voices flowing clearly into his ears.**_

"_**-you know that he is unworthy of the name Uchiha! He deserves to have his eyes destroyed and disowned!" Fugaku hissed. Obito's eyes widened as his hand touched his new Sharingan. **_

_**His mother sighed, "Fugaku, he just acquired his Sharingan. That is unnecessary-"**_

_**Obito did not wait to hear any more. He grabbed his gear from his bedside and unlatched the window, pushing it open gently before leaping out into the night.**_

_** For days he traveled, only stopping to rest for a short time before he continued on. Obito always lived on the run, never staying in one place for more than a day. Eventually, he crossed the borders, into lands even he had never dreamed of. That's when he found the doors.**_

_** He had stopped to hunt for food when he entered the clearing. He sensed something abnormal, something out of place. He looked over at the tree, focusing with his Sharingan.**_

"_**What in Kami's name-?" he breathed, reaching out and brushing his hand against the bark. Suddenly, three large golden triangles formed in front of him, coming together to show a larger triangle. Obito backed away, before he noticed other images bleeding onto the bark like it was painted on by some invisible artist. He went to another door, this one with the image of the letter "A" on it. The ninja hesitated for a moment before laying the palm of his hand on the image. The image flew open like a door and Obito fell in, yelling as the door shut.**_

**(END FLASHBACK)**

Obito smiled to himself. Funny that when his life had reached it's lowest point, his overdeveloped sense of curiosity ends up getting him launched into mess after mess. It was a habit he couldn't help, even though it's gotten him into more trouble than he knew what to do. Impa tightened the bandages on his arm, causing him to grimace.

"Don't be such a baby." Impa said, "You will be fine. Just try not to get yourself into any more trouble. I trust that's not too much to ask?"

Obito nodded as he started to dress himself in his robes, but Impa held up a hand.

"No you won't be wearing those anymore. Here, these are from Sheik and Master Aldez." she said, tossing him some clothes. Obito's eyes widened in awe as he turned the clothes over in his hands. They were his Assassin robes, dyed dark blue and grey with the Assassin Insignia on the chest. Inside the insignia was the eye and teardrop symbol of the Sheikah tribe. Obito smiled as he dressed himself in his new robes, fitting his hidden blade on his arm once he was finished. He bowed to Impa.

"Thank you Impa." he said gratefully and she rolled her eyes but Obito smiled as he left. He walked out the door and promptly ran into the very person he wanted to meet.

"Sheik!" Obito said happily, blushing again as he helped her up, "sorry about that."

"No it's ok." she replied, hugging him tightly, before she punched him in the face. He held a hand to his jaw.

"Ow! What was that for?" he exclaimed while he got up, nursing his face. Her visible red eye glared at him. "That was for almost getting yourself killed! Don't scare me like that!"

He followed her as she went to her house, still trying to talk.

"Sheik, there is something I wanted to ask you…." Obito began nervously as she began inspecting her weapons.

"What is it Obito?" she asked, setting down he dagger. Obito blushed a darker shade of red as he tried to say it.

"I wanted to know if..um…..if you wanted to…you know…..go to dinner with me? "he asked , silently praying.

Sheik looked at him for a few moments before tapping her chin thoughtfully.

"Well, I don't think I'm doing anything later. That will be fine." she answered, causing Obito to give a wide smile.

"Great! I'll see you later then!" he said before leaving, doing a fist pump as he shut the door. For all of his skill, he found it almost impossible to have a casual conversation with Sheik, but this was a step in the right direction. Inside, Sheik stared at the spot Obito had just vacated.

'_Did I just agree to go on a date with Obito?' _she asked herself silently. Yes, she had certain….feelings for the Uchiha, but he was her student for the past three years! But now that he was an official Sheikah, she could act on those feelings.

She shook her head as she went back to doing maintenance on her weapons. One thing was certain, she would finally figure out what her feelings were tonight.

**A/N: So there you are! Chapter 5! A big thank you to HaiJu for his constructive criticism. Without your help, this story would have been deleted because to be honest, I had severe writers block. So remember to leave a review! I will try to update my other stories as quickly as I can, but I will be heading into college and work soon, so I will have a difficult time doing so. Thank you for all of your patience and I hope you have enjoyed the Chapter! **


End file.
